


Fire and Ice Cream

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [28]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1320913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You didn’t give me a kiss when you got into bed.  That usually means no go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice Cream

“I talked to Lizzie and she's on the night shift for the next two weeks. She's not going to be able to come with us. I’ll pick you up at 5:30 and we should be there by 6:15 or so with traffic.”

“Route 101 can be clogged with traffic at rush hour.” Meg said. “I think that should be a good amount of time. Kate gets off work by six. What time can Desi get there?”

“She's off by 5:30 so they’ll probably beat us to the place.” Jessie checked her face once more in the mirror before turning off the bathroom light.

“Table for four and let the good times roll.”

“That sounds like a plan to me. Eww, Sam.” Jessie walked into the bedroom and looked at her husband. He looked at her too.

“What?” Sam asked.

“What's the matter, Jess?” Meg asked.

“I just walked into my bedroom to find my husband sharing ice cream with the dog. They're using the same spoon.”

“Sophia does that with the cat.” Meg laughed. “I keep telling her not to but she never listens.”

“Why are the people we love gross?” Jessie asked.

“That is such a good question. Alright, so Thursday at 5:30?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, and Kate’s going to have John drop her at work so we can all carpool back. Is that OK?”

“That’s fine with me. I’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Great; goodnight Jess.”

“Goodnight.”

Jessie hung up the phone and put it on the dresser. She just stared at Sam.

“Don’t look at me like that babe.”

“You're sharing ice cream with the dog.”

“He likes ice cream.” Sam reasoned.

“He's also a dog…and he's licking your spoon.”

“Don’t refer to Bug as he; I think it hurts his feelings.”

“Sometimes I have no idea what I'm going to do with either one of you.”

She laughed and went over to her side of the bed. Sam lay above the covers watching hockey on low volume. He had a bowl of ice cream; three scoops of strawberry. Bug, the family dog, lay beside him. Sam occasionally gave the retriever mutt the spoon.

“Who's winning?” Jessie asked, shifting her weight. 

She was in her fifth month of pregnancy now. There was no doubt that she would grow by leaps and bounds in the second trimester. Though it surely wasn’t true, Jessie felt like she was gaining a few pounds a day. Ignoring the slight discomfort, she took her notebook and pen from the nightstand.

“Chicago is up by one with six left in the third.” Sam ate his ice cream. “I wouldn’t count Boston out or anything.”

“I doubt you'll make it to the end of the fourth quarter, honey.”

Sam looked at her and smiled. The couple had been married for 13 months. There was a time when he would’ve asked her what she meant by that. But the Chief of Police was a fast learner so now he was well aware.

“Are you alright, Jess?” he asked. “You didn’t give me a kiss when you got into bed. That usually means no go. Not that it bothers me in the least,” Sam waved away the notion. “I'm just getting better with the symbols and signs.”

“I didn’t kiss you because you're covered in dog cooties.”

“But you kiss Bug all the time.”

“True, but we've never shared a spoon.” She petted the dog’s head while speaking. 

Jessie didn’t want Bug to think she didn’t love him. The truth was that she took to him even more than she thought she would. He was her first daily experience with any pet. So far it had been an adventure. Everything with Sam by her side was an adventure.

“You're missing out baby.” Sam shook his hand as he grinned from ear to ear. “Bug’s a bit of a hog but its ice cream so you can't blame him.”

“You are so adorable.” Jessie caressed his cheek.

“Am I?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Sam Kassmeyer. Go and brush your teeth so I can have my way with you.”

Sam scarfed down two more spoonfuls of ice cream. He jumped off the bed, put the spoon on the nightstand, and the bowl on the carpet. Bug jumped down as well. His face immediately went into the bowl to finish what was left. In the bathroom, Sam washed his face and brushed his teeth. 

He brushed his hair and checked his arm muscles a few times. Why he did those things, he had no idea. Sometimes being with Jessie took him back to being a giddy teenage boy. Sam was often reminded of his first time with Emily. He probably spent more time flexing in the mirror anticipating sex than he actually spent having it that afternoon. 

He remembered one time Nora actually caught him flexing. That led to a lot of giggles and sex on the bathroom sink. Pointing to himself in the mirror, Sam turned out the bathroom light. Jessie was lying on her side of the bed looking beautiful. When she smiled and ran her fingers through her blonde ringlets it made him do a little shimmy over to her. The smile turned to laughter as Sam crawled under the blankets.

In her husband’s arms, Jessie smiled when Sam inhaled the scent of her skin. She’d taken off her sleep shirt and only wore a blue lace bra and matching panties. She lifted Sam’s tee shirt over his head, throwing it onto the floor. He laughed as he rolled onto his back and pulled Jessie on top of him. She kissed him, running her hands down his chest. Sam took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers before wrapping her arm around his neck.

“Mmm, love you baby.” Sam murmured, lifting his hips when Jessie pulled down his boxers.

“Love you too.” She stroked his face, kissing him again. Then one of her hands moved under the blankets. “Tell me if you want a little extra special attention tonight, Chief Kassmeyer.”

“Oh yeah.” Sam nodded, grinning as Jessie moved under the covers. He never wanted to seem selfish but he was totally a cock man. Sam had been in denial about it for years; he couldn’t deny it anymore. He loved his wife’s hand and mouth on him. 

He loved the way Jessie hummed or moaned. He really loved that she was never shy about showing him love. One night it was at the dinner table. What Jessie did under that tablecloth was even more awesome than her near-famous marinated pork chops. “Oh baby,” Sam reached down to run his fingers through her hair. “Yeah Jess, ohhh damn.”

When his cell phone buzzed, Sam felt his stomach drop. It was his work phone and that meant there was trouble. Right now trouble would just have to wait. There were good officers in the field tonight and they could handle whatever came their way until Sam was a little more available. Despite his mind being blown, he managed to grab his phone and look at it…Bill Hightower. It was definitely work.

“Jessie! Oh Jessie, Jessie, oh my God baby!”

He came in a rush, his eyes rolling back in his head as Sam grabbed the sheets and his wife’s shoulder. Jessie kissed her way up his body, biting Sam’s neck and shoulder before kissing his mouth.

“You taste so good, Sam.” She murmured.

“You are so good to me. I hate to interrupt our moment but my work phone was ringing.”

“Why didn’t you answer it?” Jessie turned down the volume on her inner desire. Odds were she would be alone in the next half hour. It wasn’t easy though; when Sam got her hot there were only a few ways to cool herself down.

“Um…we were a little busy baby.”

She laughed, grabbing his phone and handing it to him. Sam sighed as he went to his missed calls and dialed Bill back.

“Hey Chief.”

“What's happening, Bill?”

“We got a fire at the Hankel house and it’s definitely suspicious. Not everyone has been accounted for; we got two engines here. There's definitely going to be damage to the Corbin house next door. Ian Corbin ran in to see if he could help anyone but the smoke and heat sent him back out.”

“Are there any fatalities?” Sam sat up some, and his wife did the same with him.

“We’re not entirely sure. The fire is still burning. We've questioned some neighbors but you know people around here don’t always talk. You know we've been to this house for a variety of reasons over the years.”

“I’ll be there in about 20 minutes…detain anyone that you have to. Press upon these good citizens that failing to report what they know about a crime is a crime itself. We will press charges.”

“Yes sir.”

Sam hung up the phone. He hugged his wife and gave her a kiss. “I'm sorry.”

“What's going on?”

“There's a fire at the Hankel house and my guys suspect arson. I have to go.”

“Of course.”

He kissed her and climbed out of bed as Jessie moved to her side. Bug jumped into bed and they both watched Sam get dressed. He put on his black slacks, white Newberry PD button up shirt, and both of his guns. He put the ice cream bowl, licked clean, on the nightstand. It wasn’t raining at the moment but had throughout the day and evening. Since it was cold Sam thought it was best to take an umbrella so he grabbed the big one out of the closet.

“I love you.” Jessie said. “Please be careful.”

“I will, and I love you too. I don’t know when I'm going to be back so you should make sure you get plenty of rest.”

“Easier said than done.” She smiled a little. There were times when Sam worked crazy hours as the police chief but he was rarely gone during the night. Jessie slept better when he was beside her. When he was off working a case she was too worried to rest.

“Just think, maybe tomorrow morning your hormones will still be ablaze. I won't let a phone in the world interrupt us.”

“Fingers crossed.”

Sam crossed his fingers, blew her a kiss, and then left for work. Jessie turned over in bed. She propped up her pillows, smiling as Bug came and cuddled with her. She turned off the hockey game and turned on the TiVo. 

There were still plenty of episodes of _Law and Order_ season 20 to catch up on. It wasn’t too late so Jessie was sure she could get in at least two before attempting sleep. She said a prayer for Sam and a prayer for the people who suffered in the fire. Then she settled in for the night with Bug and Michael Cutter.

***


End file.
